Shizuru to the Rescue!
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki's crying and Shizuru knows a little something that will cheer her up. ShizNat humour


**Author: The idea just came to mind, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**-0-0-**

"Is she still in there, Mikoto?" the small jet black haired girl turned to find a girl with maroon coloured hair staring at her with a worried look.

"Pretty much Mai, she hasn't come out at all" Mikoto replied as she pressed her ear against the door listening to the sounds coming from the other side.

"This is getting childish, I think we're going to need some help" pulling her cell phone out, Mai began to dial a few numbers before waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hello, Fujino Shizuru speaking" came the Kyoto born voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Shizuru, its Mai. Listen, we need your help with something"

"What can I help you with?" came the sweet angelic reply, cocking an eyebrow from Shizuru.

"It's Natsuki, she's- hold on a sec" before Mai could finish the door bell rang grabbing her attention. Walking towards the door, she opened it up to find a tall chestnut haired girl with crimson shaded eyes staring down at her. Mai stood there with her jaw hung low as she hung up the phone as the girl walked in. "How did you-?"

"I came as soon as I could. So what's wrong with her?" Shizuru hurried her way across with Mai trailing behind.

"Well you see..." the pair stopped outside of Natsuki's room, the sounds of sobs echoed from the room sending Shizuru into a traumatised state.

"Why is she crying, what happened to my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, grabbing Mai by the shoulders shaking the girl.

"Calm down Shizuru, its okay..." grabbing the former Kaichou by the head, Mai calmed the distressed girl before she could finish. "She's been like this for some time now" a saddened look crawled upon Mai's face as she turned to Natsuki's.

"What happened?"

"You see Natsuki went out for her usual shopping and when she came back, she was in tears" Shizuru covered her mouth in horror as Mai continued. "When I asked her what was wrong, she said Mayonnaise"

"Mayonnaise?" Shizuru asked, lowering her hands giving Mai a questioning look.

"Apparently the store she does her shopping at had run out of Mayonnaise. She then tried another store, eventually she tried every store but none had any Mayonnaise. According to what she told me, there had been a problem with the shipping of Mayonnaise and it would take a week before it was back on the shelves" to her surprise, she found Shizuru laughing at the matter.

"Fufufu, is that really why my Natsuki is crying? Well, I know just how to help her" Mai tilted her head to the side, watching as Shizuru entered the room carrying her bag inside before closing the door.

Shizuru stared across the room, scanning over the various items of clothing scattered across the bedroom floor, catching particular attention to the discarded navy blue bra urging Shizuru's senses to grab it. "S-Shizuru?" Shizuru's gaze turned to the cobalt haired girl lying across her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mai told me what happened" Shizuru approached Natsuki before taking a seat beside the girl.

"Mmm..." Natsuki sniffled as she wiped away her tears before sitting herself up. "No Mayonnaise for a week..." the very thought of it nearly brought Natsuki back into tears before she noticed Shizuru searching around in her bag. Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, her mouth trembled whilst she stared in disbelief.

Grasped in Shizuru's hand was an unopened bottle of Mayonnaise. "A girlfriend must always be there to comfort her partner, by any means necessary" Shizuru smiled warmly before being tackled back against the bed by an overjoyed Natsuki.

"Thank you Shizuru, I love you so much" Natsuki excited embraced the older girl, snuggling happily against Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru on the other hand was turning bright red from Natsuki's sudden affection, before quickly regaining control of the situation. "I have more Natsuki, but you're going to have to do something for me" a creepy smile crept along Shizuru's lips while Natsuki seemed oblivious to her smile.

"Sure thing, name it" Natsuki eagerly waited in anticipation, hungrily staring at the bottle of Mayonnaise.

"You have to..." Shizuru leaned in against Natsuki's ear whispering of sorts before her giving the blunette a playful grin.

"Done and done!" before Shizuru could react to what was happening, the blunette stripped Shizuru of her clothes grabbing the chestnut haired girl off guard.

'_What, she wasn't supposed to give in already! She was suppose to say no, while I tease her to giving in! Nooo, my plans have failed- ah!_' Shizuru thought, whilst enduring an ecstatic pleasure from Natsuki.

_**-End-**_

**Author: I'm pretty sure you get the idea** **of what was happening next, if not just think Shizuru and Natsuki happy time. Before I forget, for those who have facebook I've created a group dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME, see my profile for the link or just look it up. Don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
